A Cuddle in the Night
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha is upset, Vivo decides to take Jocu's place and give her a good tickle!


**guestsurprise and I did another story together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vivo was returning from a long jog and shaking the rain from his fur. He let out a great sigh and chuckled as he saw his brothers sleeping in the living room. Jocu was sleeping on the couch and Vivo was just about to gently pull his tail when he heard someone let out a sad groan.

"What was that?" He said, now letting his ears perk up.

"I worked very hard on this and no one seems to care," the sad voice continued.

Vivo's eyes then lit up. He recognized that voice; it was Sasha from the Grant Mansion. And she sounded very upset. Vivo was just about to teleport when he felt something grab his own tail!

"Ow!" He said in shock, but not too loud to wake his brothers.

"Don't even think about it Vivo," Jocu grinned, now opening one eye. "I'm going to her."

"Jocu please let me go! I haven't gotten much experience with humans and I really want to make sure she's ok."

"Vivo…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Vivo groaned.

Jocu, now opened both eyes, and looked at the portal. Sasha was working on an art project and looked absolutely miserable. He then looked back at Vivo.

"Ok, but just this once." He smiled, now opening the portal even further.

"Thanks Jocu," Vivo grinned, and with those words he jumped through the portal. The minute he went through, he landed in Sasha's room and she turned in surprise to see him.

"V-Vivo you startled me!" She said, grasping her chest.

"Don't be scared. It's just me," He chuckled. "I'm filling in for Jocu."

"Filling in? Now what do you mean about that?" Sasha asked.

"Come now Sasha, I heard you from the other realm. You're sad. Why?"

"Well, it's because of my art project Vivo. I worked very hard on this painting, but it still looks horrible and the others think so too. I don't blame them though because it is terrible."

"Let me see." Vivo cooed. She turned around and showed him the painting. Vivo cringed just a little bit because it looked like it could use some work.

"Well, you just need a few strokes here and there and a bit of color," Vivo grinned.

"No I think I'll just scratch this one." She said sadly.

"Well, if you decide to throw this away, I'll help you paint a new one." Vivo offered.

"No that's ok," Sasha said sadly, now sitting down.

"Aw c'mon, it will be fun!" He grinned, now snapping his fingers and teleporting away. When he came back, he had a lot of buckets of paint. "Now let's get started."

"Vivo…I don't…"

"Aww c'mon!" He smiled, now putting the end of his tail in a bucket and gently brushing it across her cheek.

"H-Hey!" She giggled, now getting a paintbrush and swiping hit across his cheek too.

"Now you're getting the idea!" He laughed, now dipping his tail in and swiping it across her ears.

"Vivo! Cut it out!" She laughed, now trying to chase him and get him with a paintbrush. But he managed to jump just out of reach and knelt down, ready to jump at her playfully if she got too close. Sasha ran towards him but stopped suddenly; his pose and his position reminded her of a beautiful sunset. Since it was almost night and the sun was going down, Vivo's skin and the reddish glow on him from outside gave her the best idea ever!

"Vivo! That's it!" Sasha laughed, now jumping up and down!

"What? That I'm gonna tickle you crazy if you get too close?" He smirked.

"No! You just gave me the perfect idea for the picture I'll do!" She laughed, now running and hugging him. He immediately began purring into her neck and shoulders. "V-Vivo cut it out!"

"Why?" He purred, now rubbing against her like a cat.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA BECAUSE THAT TICKLES!"

"I'm sure it does," He crooned, now tickling her more and rubbing against her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHP!"

Sasha then swatted at him with her paintbrush and a mad paint fight began once more!

* * *

After several minutes of paint-fighting, the entire room looked like a Picasso rainbow. Splatters of color were everywhere!

And Sasha was laying down, defeated and exhausted as Vivo had her pinned down.

"Now I go to you!" Vivo said.

That's when Whampire walked in. "What's all the noise?" He gasped. "What happened in here?! Sasha?!"

"It's okay, Whammy." Sasha said. "This is Vivo. He's one of those tickle monsters Rachel and I told you about."

"Ah, so you've come to tickle my Sasha?" Whampire grinned, coming into the room.

"Yes! She's a lot of fun to tickle!" Vivo said.

"I agree."

"Whammy! Could you help me out here?" Sasha shifted under Vivo's weight. "You know I'm not a fan of being tickled!"

"I know, but..." Whampire took off Sasha's shoes and grabbed her arms then pulled them over her head. "I could learn a lot from a tickle monster!"

Sasha squeaked in terror, Vivo laughed.

"Now, to tickle you!" Vivo lifted up Sasha's shirt and snuggled into her belly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NOHOHOHO! NOT THERE!" Sasha laughed. "NOHOHOHOT MY BEHEHEHELLY!"

"Aw, is wittle Sasha tickwish hewe?" Vivo cooed as he purred and cuddled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO BABY TALK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha hated baby talk. It made the tickling even more tickly.

"But Sasha," Whampire said in her ear. "You're my pretty baby." He began smooching and nibbling her neck.

"EEEEEEE! WHAMMHEEHEEHEEHEEY! NOHOHOHOHO!" Now Sasha's tickle torture was doubled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Vivo said, rubbing his face into Sasha's stomach.

"EEEEEAHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha couldn't take it. It was too tickly. "PLEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP! OH-OH-OH, THAT FUHUHUHUHUR!"

"Oh, I think my fur is too tickly." Vivo rubbed and purred his furry body against Sasha's sides, stomach and ribs. "Oooooh! Soooo tickly!"

Sasha's laughter was higher and louder than Whampire has ever heard. Vivo's fur was his ticklish weapon. It gave an extremely ticklish effect on ticklish people such as Sasha.

Tears rolled from Sasha's eyes and the two ticklers decided to stop. Sasha was an exhausted heap on the floor, tickled and tired out.

"You okay, Sasha?" Whampire asked, picking Sasha up.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Vivo asked, worried he went too far.

To their relief, Sasha smiled. "Yeah, you guys always know when to stop tickling..."

"I'll put her to bed." Whampire said.

"Goodnight..." Sasha yawned. "Vivo..." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Vivo smiled and returned to the tickle castle, where he saw Jocu smiling at him.

"I must say, you did well for your first time alone." the prince chuckled. "I must say, Sasha certainly succumbed to your fur."

Vivo laughed. "Yeah! She was so ticklish, I was having a blast! And now she'll be happy for a while, I'm sure!"

* * *

The next morning, Vivo's hunch was right. Sasha completed her painting and it was absolutely beautiful!

It was a sunset, the most goegeous sunset her friends and family have ever seen!

Vivo and Jocu watched from their portal. Seeing Sasha's big smile and warm expression, he knew Vivo had succeeded his mission.

"Time to celebrate your first solo tickle!" Jocu said. "A feast!"

Vivo licked his lips. "A feast indeed!"

The tickle monsters gathered in the dining room and enjoyed a fabulous feast in celebration. It was the proudest, and funnest day of Vivo's life.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like my half, guestsurprise! I had fun writing it! Let me know if you want to chat about more story ideas! :)**


End file.
